A multitude of containers formed of paperboard, corrugated board, and the like, have been devised and designed that incorporate various styles of interlocking flaps and walls in order to assure the more permanent and lasting closure of the carton body into the container form, as when it is ready for application and usage. Usually, though, these types of containers include a body portion for the said container and which is formed from an integral and unitary blank, with said body portion being formed from a folding of the blank into that configuration. Then, the lid, which is usually separate, is independently folded into a covering means, and some times incorporating downwardly extending flanges, in order to provide for its application upon and locked into closure with the previously formed container body. Where the container body and cover are formed from an integral blank, usually the downwardly extending flanges around the perimeter of the cover is all the interconnection designed for that type of a container to assure its maintenance in closure, but frequently any slight jarring or impact experienced by the container during its handling, particularly where it may be laden with bulk product, such as in the category food products like vegetables, fruits, meats, or the like, can readily cause an untimely and undesired opening of the cover or lid during such handling. Cartons of the foregoing type can generally be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,021, 4,017,017, 2,901,159, 2,597,848, 3,883,067, 3,547,337, 3,307,769, 2,809,775, 2,758,781, and 3,410,475.
It is the princpal object of this invention to provide an integrated container wherein the body portion of the carton is formed from an integral blank, incorporating means that cooperates between various container walls to provide for its interlocking into the container body form, and further incorporating cover means for further cooperation with the interlocking means to assure a rigid connection and maintenance into closure of the entire container as during application and shipment.
Another object of this invention is to provide the application of bellows flaps intermediate various walls of the formed container body to assure not only a proper interlocking of the said walls into closure, but likewise, in that manner, provide a fluid type seal that prevents leakage from any of the food product or related materials packaged within the container during its usage.
A further object of this invention is to provide an interlocking engagement between the cover for a container and which secures with the means providing for connection of the container body into its integral form, in order to provide a totally integrated self locking container that can be readily folded from the blank form, into its usable configuration, locked into closed position, but immediately reopened as desired.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a self locking container wherein the means providing for engagement of the container body and cover into its closure configuration has further utility for providing the carrying means to facilitate the carting of the product ladened container during its usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a particularly styled self locking container which can be coated upon its inner or interior surfaces with either a resin, wax, parafin, or the like, in order to function as a leak proof container.
Another object of this invention is to eliminate the usage of tapes and the like to seal or lock containers, and the application of plastic bags to render the containers moisture tight.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the subject matter of this invention, as summarized hereinafter, and as described in its preferred form in view of its drawings.